Atomic layer deposition (ALD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) are two exemplary methods used in semiconductor fabrication to deposit thin films on a substrate in a processing chamber. Typical processing chambers include a substrate support, for example a substrate support plate, to support the substrate during processing. The substrate support plate may include channels or other recesses formed in a support surface of the substrate support plate, for example, to facilitate formation of a vacuum between a backside of the substrate and the support surface to chuck the substrate to the substrate support. The substrate support provides a seal with the backside of the substrate to allow the formation of the vacuum between the backside of the substrate and the support plate.
The inventors have also observed that substrate contact with some substrate support materials can cause undesirable substrate contamination. Elimination, or reduction, of substrate contact with those substrate support materials causing substrate contamination can eliminate, or reduce, substrate contamination.
Therefore, the inventors provide embodiments of an improved substrate support.